kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle Celebrate the Return of the King
Rocky and Bullwinkle return to Middle Earth to join Frodo Sam Merry and Pippin and Gandalf and Elrond in Rivendale to celebrate Bilbos birthday and Bilbo ask what Frodo did with the ring he gave him and he told him that he lost it and he remembers his dear friend Thorin and nasty Gollum but is shocked to see that Frodo has missing finger but the Minister of Gondor explains in a song story of how it all happened during so it flashes back to when they finally reached mordor but Sam Rocky and Bullwinkle see that Frodo had been captured by the orcs who inprisoned him in the tower of cirith ungel Sam Rocky and Bullwinkle try to enter but cannot so they fantasies for a bit and think that they might turn the ring from evil to good but however cannot meanwhile in Minus Tirith Denethor the steward of gondor loses his crazy mind and Gandalf and Pippin begin to worry but meanwhile Sam Rocky and Bullwinkle finally enter but the watchers shaped by vulture monster statues look at them but they get passed them and enter the tower but are comfronted by an orc but they defeat the orc causing him to lose balance and fall off the stairs they find Frodo being whipped by an orc but they trip the orc downstairs and reuinte with Frodo but Frodo thinks they took the ring but Bullwinkle informs him that they have not showing him the ring giving it to him as a burden they escape the tower finally reaching mordor but warn him of Gollum who might be lurking searching for the ring in the morning they are forced to join a marching band of orcs but Sam creates a diverson causing orcs and men to fight giving them a chance to flee to mount doom meanwhile war goes on in Minus Tirith the orcs withe trolls attack and Gandalf comfronts the Witch King on top but suddenly he flies off to war in mordor Frodo Sam Rocky and Bullwinkle start walking climbing on top and fall asleep dreaming of meeting friendly orcs destroying the ring and returning to peaceful shire but the dream turns into a nightmare when everyone changes into evil orcs but the dream finally ends so they start climbing mount doom but Saurons eye watches they climb mount doom but Gollum spots them and rolls down a rock and tries to retreive the ring but Frodo warns him if he touches him again he should cast himself into the fires of mount doom and Frodo and Bullwinkle head for the cave while Sam and Rocky comfront Gollum sparing his life Gollum runs away inside the cave Frodo is about to throw the ring into the fire but suddenly decides to keep it putting it on his finger dispearing once more causing Sam Rocky and Bullwinkle to fall into despair meanehile in the Palynor Feilds the Witch King kills Thodeon and Denethor falls into darkness losing his mind forever and King Aragorn returns defeating the forces of mordor and uses the map he and Gandalf travel to the black gate also known as the towers of the teeth but the Mouth of Sauron comfronts them and refuses to surrender but retreives signals the orcs meanwhile in mountdoom Sam Rocky and Bullwinkle are still worried but get excated when they spot Gollum fighting the invisible Frodo chewing off his finger and reclaiming the ring in joy and madness he dances but trips into the lava destroying the ring and himself and Sauron is destroyed and the Mouth of Sauron along with other mordor forces are destroyed and the valcano erupts but the Lord of the Eagles rescues Frodo Sam Rocky and Bullwinkle and in gondor Argagorn returns as the king and Eowyn gets Farimer as a secret admirror and Frodo Sam Merry Pippin Gandalf Rocky and Bullwinkle watch on the balcony happily ending the story but Bilbo must depart with Elrond and Gandalf and Frodo decides to come saying goodbye to Sam Merry and Pippin and Rocky and Bullwinkle and they depart and Rocky and Bullwinkle wave goodbye to Sam Merry and Pippin and head back to their home the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films